1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packing box, and more particularly to a modular panel-packing box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar panels or LCD panels are typically transported in such a manner that they are put into packing boxes. Each of the packing boxes includes a plurality of vertical partitioning plates made of paper. Any two adjacent ones of the partitioning plates define a space for receiving one of the panels. As such, friction among the panels and vibration of the panels occurring during transportation can be diminished.
However, when the packing boxes are idle, they occupy a large amount of space, thereby resulting in inconvenience during transportation of the packing boxes.